jacketfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Price
Chloe Elizabeth Price is the deuteragonist in Life is Strange. Chloe was Max Caulfield's best friend before she left for Seattle. She was the best friend of Rachel Amber and is the one who kickstarts Max's investigation regarding her disappearance. This page will contain MAJOR spoilers for all episodes of Life is Strange. You have been warned! Keep in mind this page is under MAJOR construction until further noted. You may ask the admin for permission to add to this page if you wish to help. If you want to read more on Chloe in the meantime, please see the links in the Sources section for a link to the Life is Strange Wiki's page. Appearance Chloe's appearance reflects her personality as the archetypal punk rocker. Her hair was been dyed a sky blue with pink roots. She usually wears a black jacket over a white shirt with a skull on it, along with a black beanie through most of the episodes. She also has suspenders and black boots. She has a large tattoo sleeve on her left arm, which is covered in flowers and butterflies, along with a skull. Her pajamas consist of a pair of blue boxers and a white shirt with a picture of a baby chicken on it with the word "ROCK" written above it. Her eyes are also blue. Personality Chloe is stubborn and rebellious at heart. She is very bold and outgoing, and often partakes in recreational marijuana. She is noted to have abandonment and trust issues along with sudden mood swings. She is very pessimistic and self-destructive due to the happenings in her life, including the death of her father William Price, Max's abandonment, and Rachel Amber's disappearance. Chloe is rather selfish and possessive in some instances. She is also very irrational and often blames others for her own actions (in her own words, if she can't blame someone else, she can only blame herself). She is implied to have borderline personality disorder, which is all but confirmed in a deleted audio clip wherein she has a mental breakdown and begins freaking out. She is also rather self-destructive, and often drinks, smokes, and partakes in marijuana. She apparently had a problem with addiction in the past, as she has incurred a large debt to Frank Bowers. History Chloe was born on March 11th, 1994 to Joyce Price and her husband, William. She grew up alongside Max Caulfield, her best friend in Arcadia Bay. The two would often play together and would imagine their lives after leaving the Bay. At some point, she adopted a kitten named Bongo who unfortunately died in 2008. Also in 2008, Chloe's father William tragically died in a car crash. Max was very supportive of her at this time, despite leaving for Seattle and moving away. However, the two slowly became more distant. Chloe slowly began feeling resentful toward her own life. In the same year, Joyce married a man named David Madsen, who became Chloe's new stepdad. From there, Chloe became more rebellious than ever. She would often run away from home to the junkyard and hang around "bad boys" who happened to be in town. During 2010, Chloe was enrolled in Blackwell Academy. However, due to her record of vandalism and a 1.7 GPA, she was kicked out of the school. Events of Episode 1 TBA Trivia * Chloe is hinted to have had suicidal thoughts in the past, and her line stating that Rachel "saved her life" is literal. * Jacket makes it obvious that he loves Chloe in a sisterly way, which only made the ending more heartwrenching. * Jacket apparently is still moved to tears when thinking or seeing Chloe again after the ending he chose. * Chloe was voiced by Ashly Burch, who also voiced Tiny Tina from Borderlands 2 and most of the female Atom Cats in Fallout 4.